beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Kanzaki (Character)
"Kanzaki" redirects here. For other uses, see Kanzaki (disambiguation). Please note that this is the Beelzebub Wiki's article on the character, if you are looking for the article on the chapter then you should head to Hajime Kanzaki (chapter). Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Page 19 |race = Human |age = 18 |birthday = June 1 |height = 178 cm (5'10") |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Blond |blood type = |affiliation = Tōhōshinki Personal Gang Tatsumi OgaBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 5 |prev affiliation = |occupation = High School Student Knight |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Saint Ishiyama Academy |status = Alive |relatives = Mugen Kanzaki (father) Unnamed Brother Futaba Kanzaki (niece) |anime debut = Episode 3 |manga debut = Chapter 3 |seiyū = Tomokazu Sugita |gallery = No }} is the first of the Tōhōshinki to be introduced and was, at the time, the closest of the four to dominating Ishiyama High.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 3, page 16 Appearance Hajime Kanzaki has dull blond hair with a slight brown tinge, a pale face and is usually shown to be unshaved with a growing stubble. In accordance to the Japanese delinquent stereotype, he has dull eyes. He has two piercings on his left ear, a red piercing on his right, and a distinguished ring piercing on his lip. A chain hangs from the lower lip onto his left ear. Another chain is worn around his neck in a more or less form of a necklace. A cut is on his left cheek, which is presumably inflicted from an earlier fight of the past. Personality A sadistic and malignant third year, Hajime is a man who would attack allies and enemies alike should they get in his way. He is very brutal and has no problem with the idea of murder, like several other delinquents. Still, he does possess some goodness to his personality. He will cooperate with others during occasions and is ready to fight for the things he holds pride for, stating that burdening himself can make him a stronger man. Hajime can also show loyalty to his subordinates, as shown when he tried to avenge Shiroyama from the St. Ishiyama males who attacked him, as well as care for his niece Futaba. His favourite drink is yogurt, as he has often been seen drinking one. Takeshi Shiroyama is in charge of frequently replenishing his yogurt. In the anime, it is shown that his favorite drink is one called "yogurti". Plot Tōhōshinki Arc When Oga found out that Baby Beel could choose somebody else, someone who is more sinister and stronger than him, Oga began searching for person who fits the profile. His first target was Kanzaki, one of the Tōhōshinki.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 3, pages 11-13 .]] When first introduced, Kanzaki and his gang are seen walking through the underclassmen part of he school to buy yogurti, because it is only sold there. As they are walking through the hallway, Shiroyama overhears other delinquents talking about Oga defeating the second year leaders and that the third year class might need to handle Oga themselves. Shiroyama then suggests that they should deal with Oga quickly but Kanzaki answers with a heel kick to Shiroyama's face, asking him if he thinks Oga can beat him before dealing with the other delinquents.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 3, pages 16-20 In an attempt to gain Kanzaki's trust, Oga and Takayuki Furuichi asked to serve under him. Kanzaki agreed to their offer because he welcomed strong guys but Shiroyama, Kanzaki's underling, did not trust the two and warned Kanzaki not to trust them. He orders Shiroyama to prove to him that they are not worth it by beating them in a fight because he does not need people weaker than him.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 4, pages 8-9 After Oga quickly defeats him, he is welcomed into the gang by Kanzaki. Shiroyama, struggling to get up, says he can still fight to which Kanzaki kicks him on the ground, telling him he has no use for him and to disappear. However, Shiroyama still begs for Kanzaki to reconsider letting Oga join. Kanzaki tells Shiroyama to stand up and points to a window, telling him to "fly out that window."Beelzebub manga: Chapter 4, pages 13-14 Reluctant to follow the order, Kanzaki touches Beel's head and tells Oga his first job is to throw Shiroyama out the window. However, Oga realized that Kanzaki was not strong enough for Beel based on Baby Beel's reaction so Oga threw him out the window instead, sending Kanazaki to the hospital and defeating the first of the Tōhōshinki.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 4, pages 16-18 Kanzaki reappears in the hospital along with Tatsuya Himekawa, whom Oga also defeated while looking to find a strong person for Beel. The two are shown arguing over a banana as the two grab one. Kanzaki states it was his ''get-well present and complains about how Himekawa still keeps his pompadour even in the hospital.''Beelzebub manga: Chapter 13, pages 4-5 When Natsume and Shiroyama visit them, they talk about Aoi Kunieda's growing influence and return to Ishiyama. Kanzaki and Himekawa begin to argue amongst another about whether they can defeat her or not. Natsume comments that the last of the Tōhōshinki, Hidetora Tōjō, is not interested in unifying Ishiyama and that they seem not to want Kunieda to unify Ishiyama so their only other choice is to leave it to Oga, which the two become enraged at that possibility.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 13, pages 7-8 Following Kunieda's defeat, Kanzaki and Himekawa went together to fight Tōjō because all of their underlings left them in favor of Tōjō. As the two are about to engage Tōjō, one of his underlings, Kaoru Jinno, steps in to fight them both, deeming them not worthy to fight Tōjō and defeats them easily.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 30, pages 5-10 Kanzaki and Himekawa decide that the only way to defeat Tōjō is to form an alliance with Oga. Once he was brought to them by Shiroyama, the two Tōhōshinki members explain to him that they despise the alliance as much as he did and despite that they are still his enemies. Dumbfounded and irritated from their hostility, Oga reluctantly agrees to their proposal.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 30, pages 11-13 As the trio along with Shiroyama make their way to Ishiyama, they run into another one of Tōjō's underlings, Shōji Aizawa. Before they can fight, a mob of delinquents appears telling Shōji that they will deal with Oga so they can formally be accepted as Tōjō's underlings.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 30, page 16 After beating a couple of the delinquents, Kanzaki and Himekawa are shocked to see that Oga defeated the rest of them. The two then proceed to tell Oga not to walk in front of them as if they are his underlings.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 31, pages 1-3 When the trio arrived at Ishiyama High, Kanzaki and Himekawa fought against Tōjō's underlings Kaoru Jinno and Shōji Aizawa while Oga fights Tōjō alone, expecting him to lose to Tōjō so they can beat him while he is tired later. However, Kanzaki and Himekawa are easily defeated by them but stand back up stating that they have to keep fighting for their right as one of the Tōhōshinki. Before they can resume fighting Natsume appears and applauds them for their passion then quickly dispatches Jinno out with a knee to his face and stating it was time to begin their counterattack.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 34, pages 6-15 After Oga defeated Tōjō and destroyed Ishiyama, Kanzaki along with those present during their fight are shown sharing the same hospital room. They were all shocked to find that Natsume was the only one that wasn't injured in the explosion as well as Oga defeating Tōjō and causing the explosion that destroyed Ishiyama High School.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 38, pages 9-11 Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Once their summer break ended, Kanzaki along with the other Ishiyama delinquents were transferred to Saint Ishiyama Academy where they were all put into the same class regardless of their grade, much to Kanzaki's annoyance.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 48, page 8 When Kanzaki heard that Shiroyama got hurt because of the St. Ishiyama students, he started going on a rampage on the students who were responsible, telling those students not to mess with Ishiyama. Nene told him to stop only for Kanzaki to tell her he had to get revenge for Shiroyama's sake, but Hisaya Miki, one of the Rokkisei, appeared and knocked Kanzaki out with a single strike to his face before he could do anything.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 54, pages 10-15, 17 Later that day Kanzaki appeared on the roof where the Rokkisei and Ishiyama students were fighting, kicking Miki in the face as he was about to strike a downed Oga. As he was provoking Miki to continue their match before, Oga got up and struck Kanzaki, sending him flying and knocking him out because he was in the way.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 58, pages 10, 12-14, 16-18 As a result of his involvement with the incident, he is one of the seven Ishiyama students that were expelled from St. Ishiyama Academy.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 61, page 1 As a compromise, the Ishiyama students agreed to face the Rokkisei in a volleyball match during a festival. If the Ishiyama delinquents won the match, they would avoid expulsion and rid the Rokkisei of their authority. He along with Himekawa, Natsume and Tōjō neglected to show up for volleyball practice so Hilda had Alaindelon kidnap Kanzaki while he was eating dinner as well as all the men who are playing.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 63, page 4-6 While abducted, they were shown a video of the Rokkisei with voices dubbed over them insulting the Ishiyama delinquents, which they all fell for it and started practicing.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 63, pages 13-15 During practice Kanzaki argued with Oga about who is the spiker and then who got to be libero. Once Kunieda became the libero, the group resumed practicing with Kanzaki saying he was more suited for spiking the ball.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 64, pages 11-12 On the second day of practice, it was Kanzaki who told Himekawa that his haircut was a hinderance which Kunieda reluctantly agreed, resulting in Himekawa leaving. When Himekawa returned, everyone thought he was a different person because his hair was let down. Kanzaki insisted it was a different person saying Himekawa had a "lazy and foolish feeling," telling him to leave.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 65, page 7 On the day of the festival, every member except Kunieda, Furuichi and Oga slept in and barely made it to the match. Ishiyama had a rough start with early fouls from Oga and Tōjō but after Himekawa called a timeout to tell the team of a rule that only applied to them, the delinquents roared back to the lead using Baby Beel as a distraction. However, Kaname Izuma started serving, telling the delinquents they brought it amongst themselves for "cheating". With Izuma serving, the Rokkisei defeated Ishiyama in the first set, injuring Kunieda's arms in the process. With Kunieda out, Kanzaki and Himekawa argued that they depended too much on Kunieda. However, Kunieda returned which brought a huge morale boost within the team. Kanzaki and the others began playing volleyball in unity and they eventually won the match and avoided being expelled.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 73, page 5 Suggested by Izuma that the two teams should play again, Kanzaki, Natsume and Himekawa said they would never play volleyball again. When Reiji Kiriya interrupted their victory celebration, Kanzaki and the rest of the team stood and watched Oga endure Kiriya's hits, not wanting their victory to go to waste. It was Kanzaki who identified Teimō's Shadow Force when they appeared. He and Himekawa were surprised to see that Kōsei Kuroki brought a three section staff to fight against Oga and Miki and seemed visibly worried about Oga after Unshō Onizuka used his Death Trailer 'attack on Oga.''Beelzebub manga: Chapter 75, pages 11-13 He along with the rest of the school are speechless when Oga uses 'Zebul Blast '''to defeat Kiriya and notices Himekawa trying to remember where he saw the attack from. Izuma covers the whole incident up by explaining it was their special presentation, which was initially supposed to be a match between Oga and Miki, to avoid Ishiyama's expulsion. Afterwards, Kanzaki and Natsume went to check on Shiroyama in the hospital.''Beelzebub manga: Chapter 76, page 16 Prince En Arc All of the Ishiyama students were shocked to see Zenjūrō Saotome carrying a knocked out Oga and Tōjō into the class. When Saotome introduced himself as their teacher, the students along with Kanzaki were wondering whether he was really a teacher or not. When Kunieda tells Oga that Tōjō had already left, Kanzaki comments that he was probably upset he had lost to Saotome the way he did.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 78, page 10 Later at night while walking home after buying yogurt, Kanzaki spots Tōjō and Izuma fighting each other. He decides to watch and notices Yuka Hanazawa, a member of the Red Tail, also watching.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 85, page 7 As the two are watching the fight, Hanazawa notes that Izuma has the upper hand on Tōjō, which Kanzaki finds it hard to believe that Tōjō will lose. The fight is interrupted by the arrival of Graphel, who tells Naga it was a waste of time to investigate the source of demonic energy emitted from Izuma.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 85, pages 11-12 Graphel quickly dispatches Izuma out and begins fighting a worn out Tōjō. During the fight Kanzaki stops Tōjō, telling him he has done enough. Kanzaki questions Graphel, asking him who he was and what school he was from before declaring that he, the boss of Ishiyama, will be his opponent which Hanazawa finds him amazing because of that.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 86, pages 9-10 Before they could fight however, Graphel and Naga sense the extraordinary demonic energy in Hecadoth's location, who is now fighting Saotome. They decide that Hecadoth cannot beat Saotome alone so they leave to help him. Kanzaki notes they ran off because they got scared which leaves Hanazawa to falsely believe that Kanzaki is that strong.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 87, pages 8-10 The next day, Hanazawa is explaining to Himekawa the events that occurred last night and how Kanzaki alone took care of the problem but Himekawa doesn't believe a single thing. Kanzaki then tells Hanazawa not to bother, because the strong stay silent.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 88, pages 18-19 When Furuichi and Lamia are searching for Baby Beel's older brother En, the first place they look is an arcade because En loves playing games. To Furuichi's surprise, Kanzaki along with Shiroyama and Natsume are playing games there, claiming the place is his "castle". Kanzaki tells Furuichi and Lamia that he sees a green haired kid playing in the arcade everyday so they start looking for him. They find Hanazawa playing at the arcade shortly after which Kanzaki becomes enraged over her being inside his "castle," thinking she became a stalking fan. Asking Hanazawa if she saw the green haired kid, Himekawa, who was playing against Hanazawa, overhears and threatens them because he thought they were calling him a green haired kid.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 92, pages 14-17 Kanzaki becomes hostile towards Himekawa for being inside his "castle" and the two proceed to fight amongst each other to see who was the "top dog," settling their dispute by playing each other in an arcade game.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 93, pages 4-5 Furuichi manages to gather the Ishiyama delinquents at the arcade along with Nene and Chiaki in one place to explain to them their situation regarding the search for En.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 93, page 8When Furuichi tells them that Oga and Kunieda were attacked by strange people, Kanzaki tells him he also encountered the strange people. Furuichi uses this opportunity to convince them all to help by saying they were students from Akumano Academy, which had yet to exist, and to crush them by working together.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 93, pages 17-19 Akumano Academy Arc Kanzaki, along with the rest of the Ishiyama delinquents, trained under Zenjūrō Saotome for the upcoming fight with Akumano Academy. During a battle simulation, he chooses to fight against Natsume while Shiroyama and Himekawa choose to fight each other. The four use this opportunity to determine who is the strongest from their training.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 127, pages 13-16 At the end, the four seem to be on equal levels as their opponent as they are approached by Izabella and Satura, who seem to have captured Furuichi and Alaindelon. The demon maids tell them they are underestimating demons if they think they can win just by training and to "add some proven firepower".Beelzebub manga: Chapter 128, page 17-19 Later Kanzaki's gang and Izabella arrive at Akumano Academy with Red Tail and Rokkisei to help Oga complete Quetzalcoatl's games required for Oga to continue on. However, before they can finish the game, Jabberwock's personal pillar Lindworm appears and destroys the game, ready to engage Kanzaki's gang and Izabella in fighting.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 136, pages 1, 11 Before their fight could be concluded, Oga defeated Jabberwock and his personal pillars stopped fighting in disbelief. Kanzaki along with the rest of the St. Ishiyama students and demons escaped from Akumano Academy as En burned it down.Beelzebub manga: Chapter 138, pages 22, 28 Memory Loss Arc He only appears when he is introduced to Hilda and he doesnt triggers any memory. Field Trip Arc Kanzaki goes in the field trip alongside all the other st. Ishiyama-Ishiyama students,but he also took along Futaba and his father. In okinawa he fights with the south.Tohoushinki and easily defeats them, provoking the rage of all ChinpiraHigh. He also tries to rescue Futaba and Hanazawa who were kidnapped by the enraged Chinpira students, wich he manages to achieve thanks to the help of Himekawa and Toujou. Hero Show Arc Kanzaki is shown taking Futaba to the Hero Show. He is also one of the emergency actors Toujou called at last moment. He personified Poop Cop,the first villain in the hero show, and he chooses Futaba as the child he had to kidnap (as it was in the script). Later on he is quickly defeated by the overexcited Toujou (who was dressed up as rice boy), and tagged out by Oga. Mobichi Arc Kanzaki hangs out in his homeroom amongst his peers. While sitting around, Oga arrives and angrily asks where Furuichi is; curious, Kanzaki inquires whether they have gotten into a fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 Sometime later, Furuichi does appear and he eventually asks Kanzaki whether he has been treating his family well; annoyed by the rude question, Kanzaki rises up from his seat. He and Himekawa then head outside into the hallways with the first-year student.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 12-13 Outside, Kanzaki tells Furuichi that it his last chance to apologize to them. When Furuichi apparently just starts muttering to himself, Kanzaki becomes annoyed and charges forth at him. He attacks with a powerful punch to the face and attempts to go for a drop kick, telling Furuichi to get into the fight when he instead starts putting tissues into his nose; surprisingly, Furuichi manages to block both Kanzaki's drop kick and Himekawa's electrocution baton. Kanzaki immediately steps back and keeps a distance from Furuichi from afar;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 13-17 while watching him, Kanzaki, who cannot see the Demon Agiel next to his opponent, assures Himekawa that Furuichi only managed to block their attacks by pure luck.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 1-2 & 4 Putting that to thought, Kanzaki yells at Furuichi not to get cocky over his lucky shots at them. Suddenly, Furuichi tells the two third-years that they will need to talk more respectfully to him if he wins; enraged, Kanzaki charges at him with the intention to punch. When Furuichi dodges the attack, Kanzaki becomes surprised. However, his expression then turns to slight annoyance when Furuichi begins focusing on Aoi;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 5-7 he remarks that Furuichi met a fitting end when Aoi seemingly takes him down with a punch. Afterwards, when the teenager turns his attention back to Kanzaki and Himekawa, Kanzaki repeatedly tells him that they did not do anything despite his claims. Suddenly, Furuichi attacks at them with Furuichi Rhapsody which immediately takes out both of the Tōhōshinki.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 10-13 Defeated, Kanzaki then watches a subsequent battle between Furuichi and Tōjō, a fight that leaves him astonished by the immense power between both sides.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 4-5 Ultimately, Furuichi ends up victorious against Tōjō which leaves Kanzaki nearly speechless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 11 Kanzaki and Himekawa later search around the city for Furuichi, eventually finding him badly beaten near the river. Angry, Kanzaki tells Furuichi that he will counter his Furuichi Rhapsody with his Kanzaki Flamenco. The two head down to the grass and see a quartet of bald men about to confront them; annoyed, Kanzaki asks who they are.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Page 15Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 18-19 He and the other delinquents from Ishiyama then take down the four. Afterwards, Kanzaki turns back to Furuichi, who is now apologizing frantically about his disrespectful actions earlier. Kanzaki and Himekawa darkly tell him that they will not let him off easily and demand that he continues digging his man-size hole, which they late bury him under once he finishes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 1-2 Despite having their desires granted, both third-years are still angry at what happened.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Page 7 Merry Christmas Arc Kanzaki unexpectedly enters as Yuka´s couple, but several characters, including kunieda, state that they oddly make a good couple and that they suit each other. The Yuka-Kanzaki pair won mostly by luck the race using the prinncess carry technique. Afterwards they win up to the semifinals by clearly cheting on the other teams,like bluntly attacking the other pair to prevent them from drinking the bottle of carbonated water they were supposed to drink, or stealing all the food from Furuichi in the cuisine challenge. At the semifinals they matched up with Kunieda and Izuma. Seeing this, Kanzaki commented that if the next match is a flirty challenge they will surely not loose,at wich Yuka replied that they would definetly not loose on a flirty battle. After realizing what they both said they blushed and started bickering to each other. But the match was a direct confrontation match so they were easily defeated and disqualified. Return to Ishiyama High School Arc After months of reconstruction, Ishiyama High School is finally rebuilt, allowing all of the students to return back.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 8-9 Kanzaki, Natsume and Shiroyama stroll the hallways on their first day back. After some time, they encounter Oga and Furuichi, whom Kanzaki informs about how other delinquents have been rising significantly in power and status at their other schools. As a result, now that they are all back, people keeping coming up to his gang so that they can fight; unfortunately for them, they are all easily taken down in a few hits, which Kanzaki demonstrates while explaining everything. He also adds how annoying it is. Natsume warns Oga to be careful of any newcomers going after him; in response, Oga punches a delinquent behind Natsume and Kanzaki, effectively burying him in the concrete wall, then taking his leave. Though surprised at the unexpected hit, Kanzaki states that Oga should be fine, unless he runs into serious trouble.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-16 Sometime after, the delinquent buried in the concrete wall manages to free himself, startling Kanzaki.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 18-19 He and his gang turn around to see the delinquent introduce himself as Yōhei Nasu.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 1-3 Nasu then begins fighting Kanzaki and quickly gains the upper hand against the Tōhōshinki. Kanzaki is appalled at Nasu's strength and unorthodox fighting style; during one instance, he watches as Nasu attempt to kick him blindly from above, which surprisingly succeeds to work against Kanzaki. This attack eventually knocks Kanzaki down against the wall; with that, moreover with all of the other powerful kicks that Kanzaki has endured, he is rendered unable to fight any longer.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 8-10 He remains conscious, however. As the situation progresses, he is eventually forced to watch as Oga eventually returns,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 6-7 only to then be buried into the concrete ceiling above, which shocks Kanzaki.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 10-11 Kanzaki continues to watch as Oga eventually frees himself and a threesome battle occurs between Nasu and two other male delinquents, Ebian Ichikawa and Kankurō Akahoshi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 1 Shiroyama eventually goes to assist Kanzaki and carry him up. After Oga deals a powerful blow to the concrete wall, causing a large portion of it to be destroyed, Kanzaki laughs and tells Nasu that he is nowhere near Oga's level. As he says that, a large man suddenly appears behind him and strikes with a thick drumstick, which Shiroyama, much to Kanzaki's shock, takes the hit for.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 14-16 The large man, plus several other delinquents, have Nasu leave with them. As Nasu leaves, he gives out a warning to Oga directly, which Kanzaki reflects upon.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 He then watches as the other newcomers leave with similar words.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 8 Kanzaki and several other delinquents, primarily Tōhōshinki and their associates, arrive at the Kunieda residence to discuss their situations with the newcomers. After some brief side-conversations, Kanzaki angrily kicks a trash can and reminds everyone about how they are all there to discuss ways to take down Nasu; with that in mind, they all begin strategizing their plan.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-17 Everyone comes to agreement that they will need to gather more information on their rivals, which they start with following them and tracking down their movements. Moreover, a one-on-one fight will be held against the two leaders, Nasu and Oga. Kanzaki is initially against the plan. Moreover, due to his conflicting feelings about acknowledging Oga's superiority, he refuses to see why Oga will have to be the leader in their situation. His irritation is flared when Himekawa unexpectedly leaves and refuses to participate in their plan. Kanzaki's rage quickly subsides after a game of rock-paper-scissors that results in Baby Beel being their alliance's leader, something that dismays him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 4-7 The following day, Kanzaki and Furuichi listen to Taizō Shioiri and Teruomi Hino talk about Nasu's plan, which is to take down everyone from Saint Ishiyama Academy during their fifth period. The two teenagers report on the Poltergeists plan to the others and hurry across the school for Nasu.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 1-3 While Kanzaki complains about the events from the previous day, he and Furuichi find Nasu alone in a room, apparently stretching while shirtless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 7-8 Jinno is indirectly told that Nasu has been found and warns the two to wait for Oga. The statement reminds Kanzaki about how little recognition he's received since Oga's arrival at the school; such thoughts push him over the limit and he simply charges into the room, ready to take on Nasu alone. However, to his and Furuichi's surprise, all of the other Poltergeists are with Nasu.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 8-12 Kanzaki quickly brushes off the matter and charges at Shioiri, landing a kick on his head, evidently as retaliation for what he did to Shiroyama. However, in an unexpected combination from both Shioiri and Teruomi, Kanzaki is pushed away and kicked hard in the stomach, which causes him to cough up blood. The Poltergeists then taunt him over his seeming weakness. Afterwards, Nasu directs his insults towards Oga, bemoaning over the fact that he has such a child with him. A bloodied Kanzaki slowly rises from the ground and tells Nasu not to insult Oga, whom he finally acknowledges as the "boss" of the high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 13-17 Upon his statement, Oga suddenly bursts through the door with Baby Beel, both clearly infuriated. Oga tells Nasu that he shouldn't underestimate his ''Kamikaze'' captain seeing as he is not yet defeated. As he says that, over Kanzaki's back, a glowing Zebul Spell appears with the number 1 imprinted with it. Kanzaki stands in raging silence as the tattoo begins to have an effect over him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 17-19 Kanzaki quickly notices the Zebul Spell on his back and wonders what it is; additionally, he notices how he's beginning to feel a surge of power course throughout his body. He immediately assumes that Oga is responsible but becomes surprised when it turns out that it is not the case. Kanzaki and Oga are then told by Hilda, who is revealed to have been inside the classroom along with Alaindelon, that Kanzaki now bears a King's Crest on his back, something that signifies a lifelong allegiance to their King. This news triggers Kanzaki's irritation and he becomes even more annoyed when he sees Oga's and Baby Beel's reactions to it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 1-6 Shioiri starts approaching Kanzaki and attempts to explain that his King's Crest is meaningless without the necessary training. Kanzaki interrupts him during his speech by dealing an impacting punch to his stomach, which subsequently knocks him unconscious; afterwards, he leaves an intimidating remark, which attracts the attention of the other Poltergeists. Kanzaki takes off his jacket and informs Oga that he did not become the latter's vassal; however, instead of Nasu, he will handle the others. Kanzaki quickly receives a barrage of attacks from the remaining three Poltergeists that result in him being bloodied and punched through a wall; nonetheless, despite his injuries, he counters by dealing a drop kick to Teruomi's mask, causing it to shatter and knock him unconscious. Kanzaki insults him before asking who is next: Kameyama or Onizuka.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 6-14 He ends up knocking Kameyama unconscious, as well, and then dealing the same effect to Onizuka after throwing him against a bookshelf. Kanzaki later adds that Onizuka is worthless despite being a former Tōhōshinki.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 14-16 Shortly after his outburst, he notices Nasu looking at his fallen compatriots in shock, causing Kanzaki to ask whether he intends to look away from the scene.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 16 Kanzaki receives no response and simply watches on as the rest of the boss battle occur, expressing emotions that range from indifferenceBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 19 to complete surprise.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 11-12Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 2 Kanzaki remains surprised and confused about many elements, even after the battle ends, particularly regarding Nasu's melting clones and the body separation between Oga and Baby Beel. Towards the latter, when Oga's body starts running away childishly, something that apparently worries Baby Beel and Furuichi, an even more alarmed Kanzaki inquires that they explain to him about what is happening.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 9-14 Sometime later, while it is snowing outside, Kanzaki is called over to see Oga. He heads to Oga's house and encounters Aoi, Furuichi, and Lamia on the way over. He inquires what they are all doing and is told that they are also going see Oga, even Aoi, whom Kanzaki initially considers to be left alone with Oga. However, Lamia tells them that they are all meant to visit Oga and learn about the King's Crest from Hilda; Kanzaki vaguely remembers about the King's Crest that he'd gained while fighting the Poltergeists.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 1-3 The four continue walking to Oga's house where they are later greeted at the front door by his older sister, Misaki. Provoked by a seemingly innocuous comment towards him, he rudely inquires who she is before insulting her directly, which results in Kanzaki's head being smashed through the front door. He is told moments after this incident that Misaki has a worse temper than Oga but then sarcastically comments that the warning was too late. Despite the unpleasant first meeting, Kanzaki is still welcomed inside and is taken over to Oga's bedroom. While holding his bruised nose, he looks on in skepticism as Oga and Baby Beel play a card game together.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 3-7 Kanzaki then sits in with his fellow delinquents as a video call is set up in Oga's television set; seeing this prompts Kanzaki to remark that Oga has actually beaten him at owning a personal TV. He later learns that Aoi also has a King's Crest of her own, which she shyly reveals by pulling down her shirt's neckline; Kanzaki simply notes that it now makes sense why Aoi has a "sexy airline" technique in Oga and Baby Beel's card game. Afterwards, he positions himself to listen to the rest of Hilda's explanation about the King's Crest. When Lamia jokes that the rules for obtaining a King's Crest apply similarly to that of wedding vows, Kanzaki states that it makes him sound like another wife of Oga's, which inadvertently depresses Aoi; he is then chastised by Lamia though he is oblivious as to why. Kanzaki stays quiet throughout the rest of Hilda's explanation though he thinks briefly about Himekawa when she suggests that they recruit him as an ally.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 8-12Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Page 19 Later, Kanzaki hangs out at the tennis courts with several of his classmates. When Yuka starts yelling over the circumstances, he tells her to calm down and that playing tennis is likely all that they can do for now.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 5 While Kanzaki is "comfortably" sleeping during the night, Lamia rudely wakes him and informs him that Furuichi is in trouble. Kanzaki begrudgingly gets dressed and heads to the Ishiyama campus alongside Aoi, who was also told of the situation by Lamia. While on their way, he complains about his rude awakening. Eventually, they arrive at their high school where the "Hime Boys" ask them who they are. Kanzaki introduces himself as "De Niro" to the delinquents.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 17-19 Powers & Abilities Kanzaki has proved to be a powerful fighter, but not as strong as Oga. His fighting style is raw and brutal and he does not appear to have any particular technique. He has never stated whether or not he trained in any specific fighting style although he is very skilled at kicking which could hint some elements of Taekwondo. When he fights he usually fights based on emotions and never uses reason. He is a ruthless fighter and has indirectly referred to murder on many occasions. It is mentioned by Shiroyama that when someone pulls the chain on Kanzaki's face, he becomes extremely irritated and his strength triples. During Zenjūrō Saotome's training of Kanzaki and some of the other Ishiyama delinquents, Kanzaki is shown to now fight on par with Shintarō Natsume. Lately, Kanzaki has gotten stronger than before, this was shown on the manga in chapter 194, Kanzaki obtained a King's crest on his back with a number one on it and his strength increased immensely to the point where he could defeat Nasubi's henchmen with little effort. *'''Heel Kick: Kanzaki simply kicks down his enemy with great force of his heel. *'Double Heel Kick': It is stated by Kanzaki that he come up with this technique with help from Kota. Kanzaki jumps high up in the air, does a rolling somersault then hits the enemy with both of his heels. He intially planned to demonstrate and use this move on Oga, but missed him by mere inches while performing it. (anime only) *'100 Fold Heel Kick': According to Kanzaki, he had mastered his Heel Drop to damage opponents 100 fold. Much to Himekawa's dissapointment, Kanzaki had to tumble a total of 100 times in which he claimed was the source of the power build up. (anime only) Relationships Kanzaki's Gang A group consisting of Ishiyama High delinquents and Shiroyama and Natsume. After Kanzaki's defeat at the hands of Oga, the gang disbanded. The only two who remained were both Shiroyama and Natsume. However, in later chapters and episodes some unnamed delinquents hold high regard towards Kanzaki implying they're still in his gang. Takeshi Shiroyama At first, Kanzaki did not care for Shiroyama despite his undying loyalty and would injure him without a second thought. Kanzaki heel kicked Shiroyama for suggesting that Oga was a threat to them and even went as far as to tell Shiroyama to disappear as he had no use to him after losing to Oga by ordering him to jump out a window. However after Oga defeated him also, Kanzaki seemed to start caring for his subordinate as he broke into a St. Ishiyama class for revenge after St. Ishiyama students injured Shiroyama. Shintarō Natsume Although Natsume is part of Kanzaki's gang, not much interaction has been shown between the two. Apparently, the two have fought before when they were both freshmen, a fact they fondly acknowledged before getting ready to fight each other to determine who was stronger during Saotome's training. Tatsuya Himekawa Kanzaki and Himekawa seem to share a bit of a friendly rivalry amongst themselves and use games to resolve their disputes. As the first pair defeated by Oga, who both lorded over gangs of underlings, the pair have a lot in common and became friends. Yuka Hanazawa Kanzaki and this member of the Red Tails met while observing the battle between Tōjō and Izuma. Both began arguing during the match as Hanazawa found Kanzaki too nosy. As soon as the Demon Pillar Graphel made his appearance and beat Izuma and Tojo, Kanzaki jumped in and stood up against him. Graphel retreated due to orders leaving Kanzaki feeling rather good with him self and Hanazawa praising him as "Crazy". Kanzaki also nicknamed her "Paa-ko" due to her often exclaiming "Paa-ne", in which at first she showed annoyance at the nickname, but soon got used to it. They have a lot in common such as having orange hair and accents.In the christmas arc they interact a lot and are stated to suit each other and form a nice couple. Futaba Kanzaki When Futaba was first introduced, Kanzaki thought of his niece as annoying and overbearing. While she was constantly avoiding her grandfather to play with Hajime, Kanzaki himself was trying to avoid Futaba so he wouldn't have to deal with her. Despite all of that Kanzaki still cares for her as he punched Oga, who kept teasing her after she lost a game, and told him not to make his niece cry. After that incident, Kanzaki seems to have taken a role of looking after Futaba, and she in turn looks at Kanzaki as a big brother figure. Quotes *"Good, you got up. Then... fly out that window" (to Shiroyama after he fails to defeat Oga) *"I'm not! I just got some yogurti in my eyes, is all!" (mourning Oga's disappearance) *"Ah... I guess you're one of those where the clothes make you lose a few..." (commenting on Kunieda's weight before getting beaten by the latter) *"That damn chikuwa tube just got stuck in the net when you went to block!" (criticizing the inefficiency of Himekawa's trademark pompadour during volleyball training) *"Tell 'em like "how do you expect to recieve like that, heh?"" (making an impression on how Kunieda should scold Himekawa for his pompadour) *"What. You a fan? You a fan of mine now?" (to Yuka Hanazawa since she was in the same arcade he was) *''Shut the fuck up...A bastard like you shouden`t be talking shit about him...He is...OUR BOSS. THE TOP DOG OF THIS SCHOOL.(To nasu refering to oga)'' *''"......Next time if you call me hyena again, I will kick your ass." (To Yuka Hanazawa when she said that he is strong like a hyena) '' Trivia *When Kanzaki is told that Oga destroyed Ishiyama in the hospital, the scar on his left cheek as well as his chain are not present. *He started the fight with Chinpira High over a new flavor of Yogurti only available in Okinawa. *He hates being called 'Hyena' as shown when Yuka called him Hyena-sempai, he said that he's gonna kill her if she calls him that one more time. *After being taken out by Taizō Shioiri, Oga refers to him as the kamikaze captain, and he is shown with a Zebul spell mark. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Ishiyama High Category:Human